El mejor remedio para el estrés
by 3leches
Summary: Byakuya está estrésico por el trabajo y su fiel teniente tiene el remedio perfecto. ByakuyaxRenji
1. Chapter 1

Esto es una paja mental que salió de esta mente sucia. Como siempre dedicado a mis hermanitas Ychinan y Hentai Hikari-chan. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El mejor remedio para el estrés

Cap.1

Malditos sean los días en que el viejo (Yamamoto) se vaya de viaje y me deje a mí a cargo. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo mucho que odio estar en esta posición? El trabajo es intenso, extenso y sobretodo estresante. Lo peor es escuchar todo el día…Byakuya esto…Kushiki lo otro… Los odio a todos por destrozar mi paz mental. Por lo menos tengo a mi fiel vice-capitán que hace todo lo que se le ordena. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde demonios está Renji? El bueno para nada desapareció.

Apenas es medio día y ya quiero hacer harakiri. No me interesa escuchar a los idiotas subordinados de Ukitake pelear como siempre. ¡¡Cállense!! Uff…parece que no me escucharon. Mierda…se me acabaron los dulces. Ahora Yachiru va a joder más que nunca. ¡Uh! ¿Qué demonios? No me interesaba ver a Hitsugaya desaparecer entre las tetas de Rangiku. Creo que quedé marcado de por vida. Mi venita va a explotar y el malnacido de Renji no aparece.

¡Déjenme en paz! Mayuri…a mi me importa un carajo si encontraste la fuente de la eterna juventud, el arca de Noé o al maldito de Jimmy Hoffa. NO me molestes. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no se saben comportar? Shunsui bebiendo en horas de trabajo, que bien. Yumuchika mirándose en el espejo. Ojalá se le rompa para que tenga siete años de mala suerte pajarraco extraño. Que irritante es todo esto y el anciano decrépito no hace ni señas de humo. ¿En qué roto se habrá metido? El día aparentaba ser perfecto: soleado y hasta un arcoíris adornaba el cielo. Pero para mí Byakuya Kushiki es más negro que la noche.

Está brutal arreglar trifulcas de capitanes a estas alturas de mi vida. Si Kenpachi quiere matar a alguien mejor para mí. Menos preocupaciones. ¿Cómo es que el maldito de Yamamoto aguanta todo esto? Tal vez la edad lo ha dejado ciego y sordo. Ahh! No me interesaba ver a Shuuhei corriéndole a Unahana para que no le ponga un enema. Que mala suerte la mía. Me dejaron a cargo de un circo. Si sigo así me va a explotar la tapa de los sesos.

La tensión me está matando…Ahí está el hijo de puta de Renji, dijo que andaba con Ikaku y yo aquí jodido. "Sirve para algo que el estrés me está matando". Esa fue la orden. Después me ocuparé de castigarte por dejarme solo con este mazo de locos. Pero ahora…No era necesario que te metieras debajo de mi escritorio, pero supongo que le da un toque excitante.

Tus hábiles manos ya me tienen medio desnudo. Veo lo mucho que has mejorado. ¡Bien por ti! La idea era relajarme pero me está tensando más tu extrema lentitud. Siempre haces lo mismo. Lo observas, lo besas tiernamente, lo lames, y lo chupas. Conozco todos tus movimientos. ¡Ah! No sabía que podías morderlo así. Retiro lo dicho. ¡Oh! Así es que se hace, sigues siendo el mejor. No tienes ni puta idea de lo sensual que te ves en ese delicioso ritmo de sube y baja. Ya puedo sentir como disminuye la tensión. Si sigues chupando así me vas a enloquecer. Estoy sudado, casi veo estrellitas a mí alrededor, pero no quiero que esto termine. Quieres matarme ¿verdad? Lo vas a conseguir si me sigues acariciando los muslos de esa manera.

Me arañaste pequeño demonio, que delicia. Estoy a punto de… ¡Ah! Debo de tener las bolas azules porque me niego a terminar. ¡Ah, ah! Hiciste que me viniera con ese apretón. Maldito. ¿Qué más vas a lamer? Deja de dañarme la mente. Si me lo vuelves a parar…Parece mentira, pero eso es lo que adoro de ti; no hay que darte instrucciones específicas ni detalladas.

Esto es exactamente lo que me recetó el doctor. Que Xanax ni que puñeta, una SUPER mamada y santo remedio. Bueno vamos para el segundo "round" que estoy listo. ¡Qué hermoso te ves allá abajo! Podría venirme tan solo con ver tu rostro, tan rojo como tu cabello. Esa expresión que tienes dice lo mucho que disfrutas tu trabajo.

¡No! Si metes tus dedos por ahí se acaba mi diversión. Esa lengua maestra va hacer que… ¡Ah!...me venga otra vez. Espera, déjame recobrar el aliento. ¿Es que no te cansas de mamar? Enfermo sexual.

Ya me tienes casi acostado en el sillón. De veras que no se cómo negarme a tan exquisito tratamiento. DE acuerdo sigue, por mí no te preocupes. Qué bien se siente cuando te agarro del cabello y muevo tu cabeza a mi favor. Lo mejor es que no te quejas. ¡Maldito! Te dije que no metas los dedos por aahhií ¡Ah, ah! ¿Qué es lo que haces? Es como si hubieses oprimido el botón oculto de las grandes sensaciones. Ohh que placer más cabrón. Por más bien que se sienta desobedeciste una orden y por ello pagarás. De momento sigue así, más rápido, más profundo. Tómalo TODO.

Qué bien me siento, totalmente relajado. Podría hasta echarme una siestita, pero todavía me quedan horas de trabajo. Límpiate bien la boca que te quedan residuos de…"Buen trabajo Renji, ahora lárgate". Tienes un trasero maravilloso, pero ya pensaré en eso más tarde. ¡Genial! Llegó el viejo decrépito. Si ya me voy para casa. Que la pases bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Bah, bah!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya llegó el segundo y último capítulo para ustedes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cap. 2

Hoy me levanté con mucha energía. Después de dormir como un bebé y tomar un nutritivo desayuno estoy listo para lo que sea. Pensándolo bien debería visitar a Renji, todavía me debe una. Es temprano y conociendo al vago ese tiene que estar durmiendo. ¡Ja! Vamos a buscar la caja de "herramientas". Ejem, aquí me la amparó Dios.

Sabía que estabas durmiendo, por eso traje la soga. Lo mejor es que todavía no te enteras. ¡Oh!, hay que taparte los ojos, un poco de expectativa no está mal. A ver que más…Vaya despertaste antes de lo pensado. ¡Je! Buenos días. No te asustes, prometo no hacer nada que no vayas a disfrutar. Llegó la hora de que pagues por desobediente. Jugaste con fuego y ahora te voy a quemar.

Deberías ver la cara lujuriosa que pones cuando rozo tu pecho con una pluma. Si paso mi lengua te pones peor, eres tan sensible. Apenas comienzo y ya te estás poniendo duro. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso así que me tomaré mi tiempo en explorarlo. Mientras beso tu cuello puedo sentir como se acelera tu pulso. ¡Qué delicia recorrer tu cuerpo! Acariciando lentamente cada músculo hasta memorizarlo. Tu respiración frenética y tus gemidos han roto el silencio de tu habitación. Supongo que si levantas las caderas es que deseas que te toque ahí. Apenas deslicé la pluma y ya estás temblando, si te toco te desesperas y…no todavía no.

Recuerda que la idea es sancionarte, volverte loco por lo que me hiciste. Claro está JAMAS sabrás lo mucho que lo disfruté, tanto que con solo recordarlo se me pone duro. Qué bueno que no me puedes ver.

Me fascina como te remeneas y tiemblas cuando beso tu cuerpo trazando un camino húmedo hacia el sur. Tienes el soldadito bien parado. Así me gusta. Estás mojadito y…sabes muy bien. Sé que te desesperan los besos y lamidas lentos, pero esa es la idea. Parece que te quiero chupar la vida, pues, sí, pero de a poco. ¡Oh no! Ni lo sueñes. No voy a dejar que te vengas. Vamos a ver que podemos usar de la caja de "herramientas". Un aro genital, perfecto. No te muevas mucho en lo que te lo pongo. Este aro me encanta porque puedo hacerte lo que sea y no te podrás venir. Ja, ja ¡Que comience la función!

Vamos ponte en cuatro patas. Con una vista tan hermosa es imposible no tocarme. Tienes un bello trasero que pide ser pellizcado. ¿Uh? Veo que te gusta. No puedo evitar besarlo y morderlo suavemente mientras masajeo tu hombría. Tus gemidos van en aumento. Tu respiración forzada y todavía no es nada. Tal vez si aplico más presión… Con que te muerdes los labios para no gritar. ¡Qué sexy! Toma, chúpame los dedos para que no te lastimes.

A ver qué más podemos usar. MMM... lubricante afrodisíaco con sabor a fresa. Pruébalo primero, ¿te gusta? Pues, vamos a jugar allá atrás. Suave, no hay prisa. Calma que es solo un dedo, pero, si quieres otro también te lo doy. Bueno es suficiente por ahora. Necesito deshacerme de mi molestosa ropa. Si quieres que te libere de tu sufrimiento mámamelo y ponme a cien por hora. Así mismo, más rápido… detente ya. Ahora sí dame ese trasero. Estás tan fácil que de un solo empujón me enterré por completo. Y tan apretado que me está volviendo loco. Si deseas te puedes masturbar.

¡Ah! Mejor siéntate encime de mí que quiero ver tu bellaco rostro. Sube y deja caer tus caderas. Así. ¿Quieres liberación? Supongo que ya se puede, deja que te quite el aro. Dale más rápido que yo te ayudo. No grites tan alto que se va a enterar todo el mundo. Déjame descubrir tus ojos para poderlos apreciar mejor. Hermosos. Estoy cerca y por tus gritos sé que tú también. ¡Ahhh, ahh! Me quedé sin aire. De veras que no hay mejor manera de callar a una persona que dándole un beso. Deja que te suelte las manos, relájate. No te preocupes ya me visto y recojo mis motetes. Tu rostro ruborizado me dice que no hay nada que hablar. Tienes razón, adiós.

Creo que olvidé por completo el objetivo de este encuentro, de todas maneras no estuvo tan mal. Ya habrá otra ocasión y quién sabe, otra razón para "castigarte".

FIN


End file.
